Quinn Family One Shots
by jkjustobsessing
Summary: A series of one shots about the children of Harley Quinn and the Joker
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** **The Enchantress has kidnapped Hailey, Trixie, and Jackie, and the only way to get them back would be for Harley to join Enchantress. Will she do it?**  
/

 **"I know what you want." Enchantress said.**

 **Immediately, Harley was drifted off into a vision. In it, she was home with her girls and her Puddin'. Trixie was clinging to her side, like always, and Hailey and Jackie were laughing at something on Hailey's phone. It was perfect.**

 **But it wasn't real.**

 **Seconds after, Harley was pushed back to reality. And when she did, she heard Trixie's little voice crying, "Mommy!"**

 **Harley looked around the corner and saw her girls, locked up behind Enchantress.**

 **She ran out into the open. "Hey! You give me my kids back!"**

 **"Oh I will," Enchantress said, slurring her words a bit. "On one condition...you join me."**

 **"No!" Jackie screamed.**

 **"Don't do it Mom!" Hailey added.**

 **Harley looked at Trixie. Her beautiful little Trixie. She loved her more than anything else in the entire world.**

 **Trixie had a sad look on her face, and she was looking down, unsure of what to do.**

 **She couldn't let her little girl suffer anymore. She just couldn't do it. She didn't care if she killed the entire world off with Enchantress, as long as she had her baby back. But wait...there was another way.**

 **Harley stepped forward. "I like what you're selling lady, but there's just one problem." She picked up a sharp piece of wood. "You messed with my family." As she stabbed Enchantress, the witch screamed in pain.**

 **And then, she was gone.**

 **As the chains magically lifted off the girls, Trixie ran over to Harley.**

 **Tears streaming down her face, she yelled, "Mommy!"**

 **Harley, crying as well, kneeled down and opened her arms, waiting for Trixie to run into them.**

 **Once she did, Harley choked out, "It's okay princess. I'm here now. I won't let anything hurt you."**

 **Harley was standing now, Trixie on her hip, her face in the crook of Harley's neck.**

 **"Mom!" Hailey and Jackie ran over and hugged Harley.**

 **"Girls!" Harley sighed in relief. Her princesses were back with her, and she would never let anything hurt them ever again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** **Just a short one shot when Joker breaks Harley, Hailey, Jackie, and Trixie out from Belle Reve.**

* * *

 **Harley had finally gotten her espresso machine, which she was very happy about. And, she had her kids back from Enchantress, which she was even happier about. As she sipped her cup and read a romance novel, Trixie was curled up by her side, almost sleeping; it had been a very tiring few days for the five year old. Hailey and Jackie were sitting on the floor together, doing something on Hailey's phone.**

 **After a while of silence from the family, an explosion was heard, and a hole was blown through the wall. Harley grabbed all three girls and brought them to the middle of the cage with her.**

 **"Well, this is the end. Bye life. Enjoyed it, really, but see ya!" Hailey exclaimed sarcastically.**

 **"Mommy..." Trixie whimpered, staying close to Harley.**

 **"Shh, baby it's okay. Shh..." Harley reassured her.**

 **The people pried open the cage, and the one who seemed to be the leader stepped in front of them. He took of his mask, and it was him.**

 **The Joker.**

 **Harley's face lit up as she ran to him. "Puddin'!"**

 **"Let's go home." Joker said, relieved that he finally had his girls back.**

 **"Daddy!" Trixie squealed. She ran over to her father, who picked her up and hugged her tight.**

 **"Hey, princess." He said. "I missed you."**

 **"I missed you too Daddy."**

 **Now, it was time to escape. Harley put on some of the gear, and Joker wrapped a coat around Trixie, holding her close and hiding her as much as possible.**

 **Thankfully they made it out safely. Harley squealed happily and ran to the van, taking Trixie from Joker.**

 **Once both Harley and Joker were in, they checked to make sure all girls were there. Harley had Trixie on her lap, and Hailey and Jackie were in the back. Joker sighed in relief as he drove off.**

 **Harley smiled at Trixie, wiping tears from the child's face. "Shh, it's okay princess. No more loud sounds. Just you, Mommy, Daddy, Hailey, and Jackie." Trixie had always hated loud sounds. For as long as anyone could remember, if anything was too loud, she would start whimpering and would stay with Joker or Harley for a while.**

 **Trixie cuddled closer to Harley. "Mommy..." Trixie then drifted off to sleep.**

 **Joker scuffed a laugh, earning a look from Harley before he drove off.**

 **"Well that was interesting!" Hailey stated.**

 **"Ya think?" Jackie replied.**

* * *

 **Coming up is a huge one shot so be ready ;) Feel free to leave requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this is going to be a multi-part one shot...if that's even a thing XD. So, here's part one!**

 **Prompt:Joker just broke Harley and his kids out from Belle Reve, and now they need a break. Time to go to the beach!**

* * *

Home.

Harley missed it here. But, she was finally back. As she walked in the door, Trixie sound asleep on her hip, she smiled.

"I'll go get this one to bed." Joker stated, taking Trixie from Harley.

"Kay. I'll be there in a sec." Harley replied, still keeping her eyes on the house.

After a few seconds, Harley followed him to Trixie's room, but stopped at the doorframe of Trixie's room and smiled as Joker put her to bed.

Joker put his little girl under the covers, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I love you princess."

"I love you too Daddy." Trixie said sleepily.

Who would've guessed the Clown King of Crime would be so gentle towards his kids? But he was. They were his princesses, and if anyone dared lay a finger on them, they'd regret ever being born. And he was going to make sure Waller felt that way.

After Trixie was sleeping, Harley walked over next to Joker. "She's the baby." Harley smiled.

"Yes she is." Joker replied. He then leaned in and kissed Harley's cheek. "But you're the original."

Harley giggled. "Yea, I am aren't I?"

"#OG!" Hailey yelled from her room, earning a laugh from Jackie.

"How did she-?" Harley questioned, looking at the door.

"Because she's like a hawk," Joker said. "She hears everything."

Harley giggled before saying, "I was thinking, maybe we should take a day off. You know, like a vacation. Just you, me, and the kids. We can wear them out, then we can have time to ourselves."

"That sounds fun." Joker smiled. "How about a beach house?"

"Perfect. Can we leave tomorrow?"

"We can leave whenever you want."

•

The next morning, while Joker finished packing, Harley went to wake up the kids.

First, she went into Trixie's room. Kneeling down, she smiled. "Time to get up baby. Guess what we're doing today?"

Still half asleep, Trixie groaned saying, "What Mommy?"

"You wanna go to the beach?"

"Mhmm."

"Then come on! Get up!"

"Uppy Mommy." Trixie begged, making grabby hands towards Harley.

Harley sighed. "Okay, but only if you promise to get ready like a big girl!"

"I promise Mommy." Trixie said.

Harley smiled, loving the way she said promise making it sound like 'pomise'. Lifting Trixie into her arms, she went into Jackie's room.

"Jackie, we're goin' to the beach. Get up, c'mon!" Harley ripped the covers off Jackie's bed.

"Really Mom?" Jackie groaned; after hanging out with Hailey too much, Jackie became a bit of a teenager.

"Yes, really, come on, get up!" After she finished saying this, Harley was already on her way to Hailey's room.

Entering the teenagers room, she yelled, "Hailey, get up! We're goin' on a vacation!" Just like she did with Jackie, Harley ripped the covers off of Hailey.

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the sky! LITTLE EINSTEINS!" Trixie sang.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Hailey said, trying to get up.

"Good! Now get ready!" Harley yelled, now making her way to her and J's room.

"Puddin' can you take her for a sec? I need to go change." Harley asked, referring to Trixie.

"Yea, sure," Joker replied. "Come 'ere, Princess." As he said this, he took Trixie from Harley.

"Daddy!" Trixie exclaimed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Chuckling, he said, "Hi Princess."

Harley smiled then went to put on her bathing suit.

When she was done, it was time to get the little one ready. "Trixie! Come on!"

In seconds, Trixie was in her room, resting on the side of her bed. "I want my fringe Mommy." she said. She was referring to her blue and purple bikini with fringe on the top.

"Okay. You want help?" Harley questioned. Trixie nodded, and Harley helped her put her suit on.

"Alright, there you go Princess." Harley smiled, kissing her cheek. "I be downstairs in a second to get you breakfast, okay?"

Trixie nodded and ran downstairs, running past her father as she ran out the door.

"She wanted her fringe." Harley giggled.

"You know, she is a carbon copy of you."

"Oh really? So do I run around singing Little Einsteins?"

"No, but she's peppy and quirky like you."

"Don't flatter yourself." Harley joked.


End file.
